Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. Sensor data can then be transmitted to an external reviewing system. This system can improve safety in the long run by identifying unsafe habits of the driver of the vehicle. However, accidents can be caused by other vehicle drivers as well. Safety would be further improved if the system were capable of identifying unsafe habits of other drivers on the road.